


spinal tap

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Rated For Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure what he expects dying to feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinal tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DekuPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/gifts).



> Little drabble of Hisoka murdering Gon to cheer my soulmate up. Sorry??
> 
> First time writing anything like this, so be gentle.

The first thing Gon felt was an intense pressure somewhere in the vicinity of his diaphragm. It felt strange, like a black hole had suddenly erupted in the pit of his stomach, dragging skin and bones into it as his body crumpled. At the same time something odd happened in his mind, too, the seconds seeming to slow and stretch the same way Hisoka’s Bungee Gum had during their fight, bringing for a moment an immense clarity of sensation.

As such, he knew with certainty that the second thing he felt was a sudden gush of blood in his throat. It welled up to fill his mouth, warm liquid metal, disgusting, too heavy on his tongue and threatening to choke him. He coughed, the blood splashing Hisoka’s pale shoulder, and he thought for a second that it looked like paint on porcelain, trailing crimson and lovely down Hisoka’s arm. The third thing he felt was the blood dripping slowly from the corners of his mouth.

Then the pain came, filling his senses until he couldn’t feel anything at all, vision going black and then grey as starlight burst on the edges of his vision. He thought he might have screamed, but he wasn’t sure- everything was distant behind the wave of agony that slammed into him, wrenching breath from lungs he wasn’t totally sure were still intact. His hand rose up to scrabble at Hisoka’s forearm where it protruded from his torso, and it seemed so strange- he could see it, blurrily, and feel Hisoka’s cold, smooth skin under his fingertips, but he had no idea how his hand had gotten there, was sure he shouldn’t be able to control his body when his nerves were screaming over rational thought.

Then Hisoka was filling what was left of his vision, leaning down until their faces were nearly touching and he could lick the blood from the corner of Gon’s mouth, moaning, hot tongue against Gon’s skin feeling like a violation in the midst of overwhelming agony. Gon felt Hisoka's hand twist inside of him, and he thought vaguely that it should have made it hurt worse, but he could only cough as he felt Hisoka’s hand opening, pushing further into him, so slowly that it seemed almost gentle. Then it halted, curled into a fist again around something solid, so far inside of him that Gon thought he could feel Hisoka’s knuckles pressing outward and warping the skin of his back.

“This really is such a shame,” Hisoka murmured, deep voice low and vibrating through Gon’s skull. “I honestly had meant to keep you around, little fruit. You would have been _so_ sweet, but I suppose I’ve always been terribly impatient.” Gon exhaled, shaky. He could feel the warmth of his own breath reflected against Hisoka’s skin, and Hisoka kissed his cheek carefully, lovingly, lips soft as his fist tightened, bone splintering beneath his fingers.


End file.
